


Ah! Love

by Luvsselm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Realizations, Someone’s reading the signs wrong, frustrated ruby, serim pabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvsselm/pseuds/Luvsselm
Summary: According to Woobin, he and Serim are obviously dating. Not until Serim denied and insisted that they are just best friends who are too affectionate with each other.Woobin thought that maybe, Serim needs some help.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Seriwoo
Kudos: 21





	Ah! Love

Two young men who looked equally exhausted went inside the relatively small room. A therapist, namely Dr. Jeon, furrowed his forehead. The session which was urgently booked by his secretary earlier this morning was about to start. However, instead of the _couple_ sitting across each other, like how his clients normally do, they sat beside each other, arms chained together.

They’re indeed young. From the way the two were dressed, it looks like they’re two fresh graduates from a university. Not exceeding 25, that’s for sure. What could be wrong this time? Today’s clients were the youngest of all the previous consultations.

“Hi, I’m Woobin. This is my boyfriend, Serim.”

“I’m not! I’m your best friend!”

 _This is going to be a long discussion_. Dr. Jeon thought. He wanted to ask for further details, but he quietly observed the pair for a while.

This Woobin guy seemed to be in pain. Well, not the physical kind of pain. But it looked like he’s been dealing with an aggravating situation for a quite while now. On the other hand, the Serim guy is wearing a pouty face, which gives him an impression that the aforementioned was just forced to go here.

Dr. Jeon welcomed the both of them with a warm smile. “Hello, my name is Dr. Jeon Wonwoo. I’ve been a therapist for three years. Obviously, I’m helping couples resolve things.”

“Precisely! Why would we need a doctor?” Serim asked Woobin, exasperated.

“I don’t need one, YOU need one!” Woobin emphasized. Both Serim and Dr. Jeon sighed.

“Look, I need you to help me with this one, Doctor! It’s been three years as well!” Woobin pleaded.

It has only been what? Eight minutes? But Dr. Jeon is already foreseeing a headache on its way.

“I ain’t being unfair. But I need you, Woobin, to explain everything to me first.”

Woobin gazed at his partner for a moment, then at Dr. Jeon.

“You see, we’ve been living together—“

“Roommates! We’re roommates!”

“Stop for a while Dude.” Serim rolled his eyes.

“Believe me, we’re in a romantic relationship. We have been since our second year of college. It’s just that, he doesn’t seem to digest it.”

“So, when did these feelings of yours for Serim started?”

“When he broke up with his good-for-nothing ex-boyfriend and he asked to stay with me in my condo unit for a while.”

“That’s because your unit is near our university!” Serim half-shouted.

“Serim, I’ll be talking to you later. I need to hear out Woobin first, alright?” Dr. Jeon replied.

“So yeah, we’ve been friends since I was seven and he was nine, but we’ve gone closer when we started living under one roof. I realized that I wouldn’t want to see him crying because of heartbreaks anymore, sorrowing down and drowning himself to alcohol. I don’t want that to happen him again, it pains me. That’s when it actually registered to me that no, he’s not just a friend. He’s definitely something more.”

Dr. Jeon nodded, informing the two that he is listening whilst jotting down the important points.

“I don’t understand why he’s been.... so stubborn about it. I mean, isn’t it obvious? We live in the same room, hug and kiss each other ON THE LIPS, sleep together, use pet names. Heck, we’re even raising some stupid stuffed toys, saying they’re our sons! What else?”

“It’s because we’re best friends for so long!” Serim still insisted in the middle of the two’s conversation.

Both Dr. Jeon and Woobin massaged their nose bridges. Woobin gave the doctor a _save-me-from-this-birdbrained-guy_ look.

_This is, in fact, painful in a way._

“Okay Serim. Why do you think you and Woobin are not dating?”

“Well, we’ve been friends since I could even comprehend words. We stayed together, kiss and hug each other, and protect each other because we love each other to death, but platonically! Not in THAT way!”

“Say, if one day, Woobin finds someone else and kiss and hug him on the couch of your house, how would you feel?”

“He will never!”

“I said ‘if’, doesn’t mean it will happen.”

“Then I will feel betrayed! We’ve been through a lot together. Stop asking questions like that because that idea is plainly absurd and stupid.”

Woobin’s near his boiling point at the moment.

“Park Serim, do you even hear yourself?”

“Clearly!”

Dr. Jeon kept an eye on the two in an even more concentrated manner. He then shook his head slowly, beaming nonetheless.

_They are pretty much in love with each other. This level of obliviousness is distressingly hilarious._

“I’m your best friend, right? Wouldn’t you want me to be happy?” Woobin asked, more calmly this time.

“You love me too much that you wouldn’t be happy without me and with some other people out there. At least not the same level of happiness I could give to you.”

“See? You’re aware of how deep I am in love with you yet you still refuse to believe that we are ACTUALLY dating?”

“Enough now.” It was Dr. Jeon. He fixed his eyeglasses which almost slipped from his nose.

Woobin leaned back on the leathered couch aggressively and looked at the therapist, feeling hopeless. Dr. Jeon assured him with an _I-got-this!_ smile.

“Mr. Serim, I might potentially be kicked out of this field, but the way you view things is.... weird.”

Serim was caught off guard but chooses to stay silent anyway.

“I would like to ask another question. How do you actually describe a romantic kind of relationship?”

Serim blinked for a few seconds before composing himself. “For me, romantic relationship is, well, all about sharing my whole self to that person? Like, a different measure of intimacy. We spend most of our time together and still feels greedy for wanting more, especially if the other one will be away. It’s... it’s not just the care and affection we both are giving to each other, but also the way I couldn’t seem to live without them for a very long time. The rest of my life, even. I don’t think I can explain it further. It’s simply... that way.”

“So in that description, which part does Woobin not fit?”

_Got him!_

Serim looked at the ceiling unconsciously. The guy seemed horrified at the sudden epiphany. Woobin, meanwhile, felt like he just ascended. He’s the one who can’t seem to believe this time that the long-awaited moment is finally happening in front of him.

“Oh my God, we’re actually boyfriends!” Serim looked at Woobin.

“Yes, we are! And it took you three freakin’ years and a therapist to realize!”

“I’m so stupid. This is ridiculous!”

Serim buried his face in his two palms before facing his _boyfriend_ again.

“But hey, in my defense, you didn’t court me! You didn’t even ask me properly about the real deal between us two!” Serim complained.

“Oh c’mon bro I literally tell you I’m in love with you every five minutes and you were always nodding, smiling, so I thought we’re reading the same page but apparently we’re not!”  
  
“Alright. I guess it’s all settled? You two clearly had miscommunication that went this big and you were both at fault.” Dr. Jeon laughed. This has to be the easiest appointment that he’s ever resolved, yet the silliest and most entertaining of all.

The couple thanked Dr. Jeon, bowed three consecutive times, kissed each other on the lips quickly, then proceeded to leave.

“Ah! Love. What a frustrating feeling!” He said.


End file.
